Future Past
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: A female Cybertronian from POST-Beast Machines era lands on Earth in 2009 Post Bayformers 2009 ROTF her past will never be the same, and she fears there will be no returning to her time line.


Future Past

Chapter One: Cerulean Blue

A female Cybertronian from POST-Beast Machines era lands on Earth in 2009 Post (Bayformers 2009 ROTF) her past will never be the same, and she fears there will be no returning to her timeline.

* * *

The pod had come crashing down, and took only an hour to make landfall from the outer orbit. NEST satellites had picked up the object when it came past mars. It's land fall off the coast of Africa in the deep forests of Madagascar.

Stabilizing servos tread carefully. Through the underbrush Ironhide stepped forward. His head tilted slightly and he was confused by what he saw. The long slender pod lay in the underbrush, in a burnt crater. "Come on…it's clear." Ironhide motioned the others forward.

Optimus and Ratchet came out from the trees and stepped around the pod, Ironhide walked slowly around stepping his servos down on the little fires to put them out. "What does it look like Ratchet?" Ratchet knelt down and scanned the pod slowly and shook his head. "Report."

"Honestly Optimus." Ratchet turned him away from the group "I've never seen anything like this before…it looks cybertronian…even consists of some of the metals from Cybertron, but it's advanced." Ratchet said quietly "This is beyond us." His scanners kept going over the 10 foot long pod. Ironhide had been running scans as well. "I suggest we don't touch it."

"Is it Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"It's too advanced for them…it's too good…The only Decepticon capable of coming up with something like this is Starscream, but actually building it…I don't think he could." Ratchet sighed. "I don't know what to do…I'm scared of what it might be."

Ironhide and Optimus looked past him; down at the long metal tube. "What is it?"

"A Pod of some sort…"Ratchet theorized. "I'm not sure." Ironhide was knelt down over the object trying to read the glyphs on it. Ironhide touched the pod, even though Ratchet had asked that no one touch it. Suddenly a small antenna rose. "Ironhide get back!" Ironhide listened to the medic; as the small antenna began to scan. Rotating around a small blue laser seemed to scan the area. Ratchet's voice lowered "it's a scanner." He motioned Ironhide back further. Ironhide sighed and stepped back against a few tall trees.

"What's it's scanning for?" optimus asked quietly looking down as the scanner scanned over his body.

"I'm not sure…" Ratchet sighed feeling almost helpless as the scanner crossed over him then moved to Ironhide.

"Terrestrial Guise Identified; Commencing Genetic Morphing, Genetic morphing complete. Commencing reformatting…Reformatting Complete…" The Pod's small antenna array lowered "depressurizing Stasis Pod…releasing payload"

"It's got a command line." Ratchet took a step toward the pod. The pod hissed open and Ironhide held his cannon's up toward the pod. "It might be one of us…but that's not a command line I'm familiar with."

"Be Careful ironhide." Optimus said motioning him around. Optimus shook his shoulder and his arm extended his blade. "we don't know for sure what this is."

"Disengaging stasis pod locks."A hiss and the pod opened up slowly. Smoke poured from the inner chamber. A hand emerged from the pod, coughing and groaning the voice was female.

"Identify." Ironhide was walking up to the pod. Suddenly something mostly white with blue emerged from the metallic pod. The creature was 8 feet long and it rolled onto the ground. "IDENTIFY!" he repeated angrily already ready for a fight, itching for action.

"I am…" The figure coughed a bit more trying to right itself, and stood looking around the ground "Cerulean…but you may call me Blue." Her optics pitched upward, and took one look at Optimus. It was apparent something was wrong. "Oh no…" she uttered quietly and bent down to her knees. "The Great Optimus Prime…My lord" She seemed in tears almost as if she could not believe it, or didn't want it to be.

Ratchet raised and optic ridge; the glances between the mercenary, leader, and the medic were dumbfounded ones. She closed her eyes hands still raised. "What are you?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm from….what you would call the future." She said still kneeling before prime. Looking to the ground as she spoke; Putting her small hands on Optimus' stabilizing servos she crept forward on her knees.

"Rise up…." Optimus coaxed with his hand kneeling down to the small creature. Cerulean stood and looked between the three mechs. "You know us? You know who we are?"

"I am one of your descendants." She said "well not yours…but …my people are descendants of the Autobots and Decepticons." She nodded "I'm part of the Maximal Imperium…"

"What do you call yourself?" Ratchet was running scans of her body. "You have a spark…and lungs organic ones." Ratchet blinked and knelt down scanning her more "fascinating…and technology…a processor….but vocal chords…optics with corneas."

"I am a Techno-Organic…a Maximal…a Cybertronian." She smiled "Genetic morphing allows for my body to be like this…and the great Oracle of our race allowed for our Technological bodies to absorb Biological code." She nodded and turned "is the Ark on earth?" The question was of extreem import.

"The Ark?" Ironhide turned to his Commander "Optimus?"

"The Ark was destroyed." Optimus optics both widened. He looked at Ironhide after he answered and then back to the small creature. Cerulean looked forlorn.

"The Nemisis?" She asked looking up almost hopeful.

"On Mars." Ironhide said "another planet in this solar sector." He lowered his arms, his optics now turned to Ratchet and the three mechs seemed to be trying to figure out what they were dealing with.

"Oh no…oh no…" she started to pace before Ratchet between Ironhide and Optimus. "This cannot be." Her voice was strained.

"What has happened?" Optimus asked but the female was in a state of shock, her small feet did not quiet; as she paced back and forth.

"I must have fallen through a temporal anomaly in that nebula." She paced "it's dropped me in an alternate past timeline." She seemed defeated " If Megatron and Optimus Primal come back to earth now ..the Ark and Nemisis will not be here to finish the beast wars." She seemed frantic "Primus….if that never happens then the cybertron I am from will never exist." She stopped in her tracks. Silence laced over her like a sheet and she stood almost mournful.

"Our Cybertron was destroyed." Optimus said quietly putting his hand to her back. His voice was heavy and full of defeat.

"What?" the small female turned looking up at him. "Oh no…" she pinched her eyes shut tightly "no…" She knelt down into the dirt and just shook her head as a small tears flowed from her eyes down over her cheeks.

"So you are a transformer?" Ironhide asked looking down at her.

"Yes…I'm something like that." she looked up still in shock eyes wet with tears. "Something your race will be many years from now." She looked up at Optimus almost scared of what she would do. "Or due to the differences in our timeline possibly not…" She put a long slender clawed hand to her forehead.

"What do you transform into…what terrestrial guise could you have?" Ironhide asked "you are spotty…but I see no wheels or doors."

"Oh we are techno-organic." She nodded "My pod scanned a fossil beneath the earth's surface." She turned and closed her eyes. In a flash of light that made Ironhide toss a servo over his optics she changed her shape, imploding and exploding upon herself.

"Primus." Ratchet breathed. His optics scanned her and his internal scanners began to run system checks to make sure she was still alright.

The being that was left was a tall cat like creature with a long tail. "We don't have self repair systems, we have to repair ourselves with medicines and time." She nodded. "we don't have medics only doctors."

"Like humans." Ratchet turned to Optimus. "Do you believe this?"

"I see it…I'm starting to believe." He blinked his optics in confusion. Optimus reached out and put a hand over the creatures back like a human petting a cat.

"That tickles." She said quietly, her white fur was soft, with black spots running down her back, her tail was spotted and there was a black tip, she looked like a saber tooth snow leopard. "Please …bring the pod to where ever it is that you will take me."

Ironhide returned the pod lid down. "How long can u hold that form?"

"As long as I can…or would like; this form holds no effort, my bipedal form takes effort and strong concentration." She said walking around the Pod Ironhide and Ratchet picked up together. "Be careful…I may need the survival packs to grow things I can eat…"

"We will." Ratchet said quietly. "Will you require recharge?" he asked as they walked a a few hundred feet.

"I sleep." She smiled "and I dream." She nodded "I do eat but I must eat techno-organic foods. The fruits of this planet will turn me savage... it will allow my biological DNA to take over." She nodded "I hope my pod has enough of the necessary tools to help me grow my own organic fruit."

"How will we explain that to the united states government?" Ironhide shook his head moving in front of Ratchet he backed up between the trees and came to a clearing. Lennox waited standing up on the flatbed.

"Like any other land-faller." Lennox smiled as he jumped down to the ground. He had heard Ironhide's concerns. "With smoke and mirrors….Hello there I'm William Lennox" The femme regarded him quietly and then nodded.

"Cerulean." She smiled softly "you may call me Blue."

"I can deal with that…" he smiled "just going to have to call Jolt something else now." He smiled.

"Where are you taking me?" Cerulean asked and sat down on her haunches next to Optimus' feet. She looked up to the leader.

"To our home on Diego Garcia…it's not very far across the ocean." Optimus motioned. "your pod made land fall three days ago, we had to get to you before the Decepticons did." She could only nod.

"I would rather not be in Megatron's hands, I have read much on the tyrant…so are we three days from this Diego Garcia?" She nodded doing the calculations based on maps in her own mind.

"Tyrant ...good thing across realities some things never change…48 hours…we can make the trip fairly swiftly." Ironhide admited to her quietly.

"Does the war end?" Ratchet turned looking down at her. "Blue tell me this spark extinguishing madness ends."

"For our people it did …the Autobots and Decepticons came together and signed the great Pax Cybertronia." She smiled up at Optimus. "This brought an end to the great war and the start of 'The Great Upgrade' when Autobots became Maximals, and Decepticons became Predicons." Lennox and Ironhide listened to her as they strapped the stasis pod down to the truck.

"There was peace for a long while, Divebomb recruited Decepticons to join the Predicon cause, some like Ravage were granted Amnesty." She said quietly.

"Amnesty why?" Ironhide asked in disbeliefe.

"Ravage was under the control of Soundwave and thus not wholey responsible for his actions." She nodded "he became a member of the Tripredacus Council…and the Predicon Secret Police." She nodded "it's a large complicated history my people have." She looked up. "Our people have."

"So some of the decepticons were forgiven for their actions…there are two governments with many sub governments between them…though there are still rogue factions that still attack maximals to this day…But that's my realm your time line is already VASTLY different from my timeline's history…nothing can be promised to be the same." She nodded walking up to the truck slowly. She jumped up putting her forepaws on the back bed of the truck "You'll need to cover the pod."

"Yes we will." Ironhide spoke quietly to her and already grabbing tarps off the back of another truck.

"I can see we are going to have long talks between us." Optimus smiled down to her kneeling slightly.

"I would be honored." She let her legs come back to the earth and turned looking around "I'm too big to ride in the means of transportation provided; how will I be transported?"

"You can Ride in my Bed…until we get to the ship…Lennox can put a tarp over you …hopefully you will be still." Ironhide's last comment was more of a statement that she would have to be still or he would not forgive her.

"Ironhide." Lennox shook his head. "Don't be rude to Blue."

"Ironhide?" she questioned "I didn't recognize you from your history file…you're black." She nodded. "In my timelines you are red." She blinked.

"And I suppose Ratchet is pink?" He asked with a gruff shake of the head.

"No he's red and white." She turned "You are Ratchet?" she blinked "Thee Ratchet?"

"It's like I'm famous for doing nothing at all." The medic said and transformed into his terrestrial guise.

Ironhide turned to Lennox "I got this pal transform hurry." Ironhide stepped back plates and panels shifting. Cerulean could only watch. "Cat face in the bed." Ironhide lowered his tailgate and Cerulean jumped up inside. Lennox closed the tailgate and put a tarp over her body and turned to see Optimus backing himself up to the trailer. Cerulean curled up into a small ball wrapping her tail around her legs and closed her eyes.

"Ok we're going to move out." Lennox moved to Optimus "I'll ride with you if you don't mind." Opitmus opened his driver door but didn't speak.

"Can you uh…breathe? You do breathe right?" Ironhide asked the creature that he was carrying.

"Yes I breathe." She laughed "I can breathe just fine under the tarp." She didn't move much. Ironhide was pleased for it. If she started to squirm he might not forgive her, and those claws on her feet made him fear for his pristine paint job. After an hour or so of driving the small group had made its way through the jungles. The pearl of India was in port off the coast of Madagascar, docked at a secluded port outside of Sambava. Ironhide rolled up onto the beach as Optimus and Ratchet transformed and started to load the pod.

"Ironhide transform." Lennox was motioning him. "We need your help with this."

"It's asleep." He said quietly.

"Blue?"

"Affermative." The weapon's specialist said. "It's been sleeping a while now."

"Then to the cargo hold with you." Lennox motioned a hand.

Ironhide rolled toward and then up the loading ramp to the ship trying to get himself around the narrow turns without waking his passenger. The tarp was still covering the bed and a few nest agents were walking with him to make sure he was secure.

Optimus looked at Ratchet with curious eyes once Ironhide was away. "What do we do?"

"I don't know but I'm keeping constant monitor on the femme." Rachet blinked "I wonder if it can reproduce…" he blinked.

"Questions to ask her when she comes…When she wakes up…" Optimus nodded.

"That is what our race could be." Ratchet said quietly helping Opitmus with her Pod. "It's fascinating."

"Let's try not to overwhelm our guest." Optimus said softly. "Let's just take this one slowly."

"I understand." Ratchet nodded "Will we give her quarters?"

"Yes…" Optimus nodded "Until they are ready she can stay with me."

"Oversized Cat bed?" Lennox asked.

"She will need something." Optimus smiled down to the human. "I'm not all entirely sure of her needs, again a question to ask of her."

"What is she Optimus?" Lennox asked

"Something from a possible future…but from her statements…from what I can tell; an impossible future."

"That's not good for her." Lennox said wincing a bit.

"No it's not…she is probably going to be with us for the remainder of her life…" Ratchet looked down to Lennox. "If there is no way to return her to her own timeline…"

"Ouch." Lennox shook his head "We're granting you asylum because you have no home planet…we're granting her asylum because …"

"We are the closest thing to her people that she has." Optimus said quietly.

"I'll put that in my report." Lennox shook his head "Is that thing ready for transport?"

"I believe so." The two autobots had pushed the trailer up onto the ship and locked it down on the top deck. "Yes we're ready."

"You two get below deck and we'll get this ship in gear." Lennox looked to the bridge of the ship and rotated his arm above his head motioning them to get out of here. "I hate Africa."

"Lier." Ratchet said and stepped past him opening the cargo bay hatch. Optimus climbed down inside and ratchet followed. Cerulean, Blue, was lying on a few cargo crates eyes closed. Ironhide was seated on a far wall.

"You got her out." Optimus said pointing to the cat.

"She's awake." Ironhide smirked and continued to polish his left cannon with his right servo. The cat screeched and yawned and extended her long claws. Sitting up she blinked her glowing blue eyes.

"Yes…I am awake." She nodded and hopped down walking on all fours between the mechs. Optimus sat down on the cargo floor and Ratchet sat down on the other side with Ironhide; if only to equal out Prime's weight. She yawned again and lifted her back in a stretch. In one swift motion she moved to Optimus and sat beside him.

Optimus pet her back slowly with his servo. "Oh yes…that feels nice." She smiled and turned around and rubbed up against his hands.

"She acts like a human's pet cat…fascinating…" Ratchet shook his head.

"It's DNA is part of me." She smiled. "I am part of it." She turned and leapt up onto Optimus' leg and lay upon him. "It's complicated but I'll allow you to scan me and run tests if you need to."

"That would be splendid." Ratchet nodded. Optimus continued to Pet Blue slowly as though he was some dark comic villain contemplating an evil task at hand.

"Are you a soldier Cerulean?" Optimus asked it would be vital information.

"No I have weapons training but I am a scientist…My ship the Orion caught some major turbulence in the Bashal nebula, I was forced out of my ship." She nodded and looked around "I scrambled to get into a stasis pod when the magnetic forces within the Nebula began to destabilize my engine, I was forced to a stasis pod to evacuate.

"What is your area of study Blue?" ratchet asked.

"Oh um…I would be considered an Astro Physicist." Ratchet's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face plates.

"Oh we will have lots of things to discuss."

"And I look forward to our discussions." Blue smiled softly she yawned "I apologize…my body is going to need to adjust…I've been in stasis so long it's hard to stay awake while my body figures things out." She nodded.

"Then rest." Optimus nodded "There will be plenty of time for questions in the coming days." Blue moved closer to Optimus' torso and lay upon his leg. She would stay warmer near his chassis.

Ironhide smirked at Optimus "well this will be interesting won't it?"

Optimus said nothing only reached his hand down and continued to pet the fur on the femme before him.

* * *

- reviews always welcome :D


End file.
